The games they shall play
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: Everyone is quarantined at the Jeffersonian again, and this time they have Parker, who comes up with the game that could quite possibly get B&B together. When B&B realize what's going on,they come up with the biggest blindside that NO ONE will see coming!
1. The Game

**Because I have barely written anything but angst since I started writing here, I've finally come up with a story where there shouldn't be any sad tears or anger directed to me (hopefully!), just laughs! And so you know, Sully will NOT cause any trouble between Booth and Brennan, I swear.**

Sully, Hodgins, and Angela sat around one of the lab tables looking absolutely bored. They most definitely were. They had been stuck in quarantine in the lab for three weeks now, do to some serious fungal spore, more dangerous than Valley Fever, but so much easier to prevent. The first week was easy enough, but three. It had started to become depressing.

Hodgins sighed, and then an idea hit him, "What if we grab Zack's skeleton and dress it up in Booth's underwear again?"

"We did that already and he threatened to shoot us if we thought of doing it again," Sully's head dropped closer to the table, almost dying from the boredom.

Hodgins pouted for a second and then he hopped up with another idea, but he had quickly forgotten it so he sat back down. When he did it a second time, Angela finally butted in, "Jack, for once, just forget it. We've done all there is to possibly do, and then more. There just isn't anything more to do."

They were saved by the sound of a card sliding through the sensor and Parker appearing beside them.

"What are you doing up so late, Parker?" Hodgins yawned.

"I've been working on something for the past week and I want to know what you guys think before I go show Daddy," he said quietly so his father wouldn't be alerted to the fact he was awake.

"Have a seat." Sully rolled out a chair for him.

Parker sat down and immediately informed of them of his idea, "Tag and hide and see all at the same time. Me and my friends call it Tag and seek. I've noticed everyone seemed kind of sad, so I thought a game would cheer you all up. And, if things go as planned, we get Daddy and Dr. Bones together as well."

The three adults glanced at each other and Angela was all for it. All three leaned forward in their seats.

"I think Booth and Brennan will be for it, and you know I am," Angela grinned. "What do you think, boys?"

"I think it'll be fun," Sully's head definitely wasn't going to be hitting the table again for a while.

"If anyone can convince those two to go with the game, you can," Hodgins said happily. Then seriously, "Now, get to bed. You have a long day ahead of you!"

After a quick good night hug, Parker ran back to the room he was sleeping in, with the biggest grin ever on his face.

**So much more to come soon. Very soon.**


	2. The Rules

**See, I promised very soon!**

Brennan sat in the lounge working on paperwork from the latest limbo case, drinking coffee. She was so absorbed into her work that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Parker appeared at her elbow.

"Dr. Bones, I've been working on something for the past week and I already checked with Daddy and he was all for it, but he said I needed to talk to you and Dr. Cam."

Brennan smiled and patted the seat beside her, "Of course. Sit down."

Parker explained the game to her and to his surprise, she agreed without hesitation. "I think it's a great idea Parker! I'll go talk to Cam about it and then I'll get back to you on when we can play, alright?"

"Thank you, Dr. Bones!" he squealed.

She laughed and hugged him, "I should be thanking you for the idea!"

Booth watched as his son ran down the stairs and as he ran down by the platform, he gave the squints two thumbs up. They started laughing and clapping happily and Booth rolled his eyes. If it was the game they were thinking about, they were certainly more excited about it than Parker was.

* * *

After Cam heard about the game, the team had all gathered on the platform to hear Parker inform them of the rules before spreading the news of the game around to the rest of the people stuck in the Jeffersonian as well.

Parker sat on one of the steel tables so everyone could see and hear him. "The rules are very easy. Rule number 1: You can only chase your partner, but if you find someone who's not your partner, you can't tell anyone else who you found. If someone asks you if you saw them, you can either lie to them or not. This is the only time you'll get to find things out, and the people you ask have to be playing for them to answer. You can't ask anyone who's not playing the game. Rule number 2: You can't hurt anyone while you're running. If you see someone come at you, slow down. Rule number 3: There's some places I know I'm not allowed to go to, so neither can you. The platform and the pathology lab isn't allowed, along with other people's offices, except for your partners or yours."

Many of them smiled, thinking of how grownup he sounded.

"Rule number four: Once you get caught, your partner can ask a question, personal or not, and you have to answer it truthfully. No lying! Don't ask too personal questions that will make your partner hate you. After that, give your partner a five minute lead. However, the only thing we need is a way to randomly pick partners."

Hodgins spoke up, "I have a thing on my computer that will do that. It' would be a lot easier than putting a name in a hat!"

Parker grinned and crawled off the table into Booth's lap. Cam looked around and saw that everyone was completely excited.

"So, any questions?" she asked. When the team was silent, she asked, "Who can spread the news the quickest?"

Angela jumped up eagerly, "I know the perfect people to tell!"

"Have everyone put their names in the computer as soon as possible and we will find out who our partners are this evening at eight."

Angela nodded and ran off. Everyone else started to leave to, but Parker stopped Hodgins, "Can you make the computer pair Daddy and Dr. Bones together?"

"Of course I can! Was there anyone else you wanted partnered up?"

He thought for a minute, but shook his head, "No, this is good way to get to know other people well."

Hodgins grinned, "Don't you worry. I'll have Booth and Dr. Brennan paired up and we'll find a way to get them together in no time!"


	3. Let the games begin!

Just about everyone in the building signed up to play Tag and seek. And now, it was finally eight and everyone waited anxiously to find out who they were partnered with. There was a big long line coming from Hodgins station and his computer where he was preparing the final touches to the system. When he was ready, Parker went first, as he came up with the idea.

"Parker Booth is paired up with," Hodgins scrolled down the list, "Mira Collins from the Archeology department."

A young woman in her early twenties stepped from the line and came towards Parker.

Before going to his partner, Parker tossed Brennan, who was next in line, a smile, "Good luck, Dr. Bones!"

Brennan smiled back at him and said, "Alright, let's see who my partner is."

Hodgins grinned inwardly as he scrolled down the list to find her name, "Dr. Brennan is paired with Seeley Booth."

"What?" she gasped in astonishment. "You have to be kidding me! I spend all of my time with him. I demand another try."

"Sorry, Dr. B," Hodgins pretended to smile sadly, "But you're paired with Agent Booth."

She growled and sat down next to her partner.

Angela was next. "Angela Montenegro is partnered with Michael Colton."

She smiled as she remembered the night guard she passed many times on her way to drag Brennan out of the lab.

As she passed Brennan and Booth, she heard Brennan say quietly, "I think the system was sabotaged."

"You only wish," Booth chuckled. Angela rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was official now. Everyone had a partner and the game was starting soon. Booth came up to the lounge to see Brennan working on paperwork before the game.

"I just want you to know," he said with a chuckle, "that I've found the perfect hiding place. You won't ever find me."

"Don't even start with me!" she pointed her pen at him. "I'm going to win this game, and there's no way you're going to stop me."

"We'll definitely see about that, since you're the first to hide. Then we'll see who's better."

Brennan stood up and leaned towards him, their lips only three inches away, "Bring it on."

* * *

Brennan nearly jumped out of her skin when an announcement came throughout the building.

"It's time to begin playing Tag and Seek. All starting participants have five minutes to hide."

She was still up in the lounge and she quick scan of the area around her, keeping an eye out for who all was around. She knew Booth and the others that would be doing the seeking this round would all be in a few rooms until their five minutes of waiting was up. Quickly, she dashed down the stairs and over to the elevator, where one of the grad students had also gone into. She pressed the button to go on the fifth floor and waited. Once the doors opened, she hurried down the hall toward the Archeology section. One of the areas was decorated like an Egyptian tomb. Down one of the halls was a hole in the ground that also had a tunnel going some ways. In her boredom one day, she had stumbled across it and knew it would be a great hiding place. She also brought a book so she wouldn't be bored in the two hour wait.

However, there was one small problem. Another grad student sat in her very same hiding place. She checked her watch and whispered quietly, "Scoot over."

"Dr. Brennan! I... I'll go find another place..."

"No," she squeezed past and sat down. "Out of the question. Our five minutes is almost up. I guess I'm going to be waiting here with you. So, how do you know of this place?"

"My daughter came here for a school field trip and told me of this place."

Brennan smiled as she took a quick peek outside as the lights dimmed. This was going to be fun, she wasn't going to be by herself, she had a nice little grad student to talk to, and she was going to outsmart her beloved partner. Yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Finally, the doors opened when the five minutes were up. After getting outside the room, Booth thought for a minute. He wasn't sure where Brennan would have gone. She was very sneaky, and she practically knew this place inside and out, thanks to spending so much time here. He wasn't sure where he was going to find her, but he had two hours to do so. The bad thing was that if she saw him, she could quickly go hide somewhere else and he'd have to start all over again, but no matter. He was going to find her.

He pressed the button for the first underground level where the Limbo room was. It was a huge room, and it wouldn't be too hard to hide there and stay hidden. It was the perfect first place for him to look.


	4. Finding Brennan

**I would have warned you guys if I knew I was going to keep updating this quickly. I can't seem to be able to stop writing... Not that it's a bad thing.**

Booth only had an hour left before his time ran out and he was getting frustrated. He had asked everyone he came across if they'd seen her, but no one knew where she was. He sighed as he quickly entered the elevator before it closed.

He pressed the button for the second level and just as the doors began to close, they stopped to let a young woman in. She was giggling as she pressed her button for the sixth floor.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Not so good. I can't find my partner." He figured he might as well ask, "Do you by chance know where Dr. Brennan is hiding?"

She looked at Booth and her smile grew bigger. "Dr. Brennan is your partner?" she started jumping up and down.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" he asked again, getting kind of scared of the hyper woman.

"I heard she was on the fifth floor in the archeology section, but I can't be certain. Oh, this is so exciting. I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Before Booth could say thank you, the elevator doors opened and the woman disappeared. He pressed the button to go to the fifth floor. When he got there, it was dimly lit and only a few other people were there, also searching. Booth talked to each of them. Brennan and Lisa Phillips lay quietly in their hiding place staring out at the small group. Lisa looked at Brennan who seemed to be staring at Booth. She then looked at Lisa who had been watching her and whispered to her, "Breathe, Lisa! I don't want to give up my space because my roommate has a lack of oxygen.

She breathed deeply as she turned and looked out at the others. Before too long, everyone had left except for Booth. He was checking everything. This some what pissed off Brennan. How did he know she was here in the first place? Someone must have told him. She quickly turned to Lisa who was lying next to her.

"Slowly and quietly move to the front so I'm hiding behind you. If Booth sees someone, it'll be better if he sees you. I'll try my best to hide. Try to hid me with your..."

"Dr. Brennan, he's coming," she whispered, who was slowly moving to block the view. Lisa jumped when his head popped out of nowhere. She did her best to hide Brennan.

"Shhh," she whispered as she placed her finger to her lips. "You're going to give away my position. Go away!"

"Have you seen Dr. Brennan?"

She stared at the agent but shook her head. "No. I saw her get off the elevator here on this level, but I don't think she came in this area. I haven't seen her."

Booth nodded and then quietly got up and left. Lisa looked at Brennan who was curled up in a ball all the way to the back of the tunnel.

"All clear, Dr. Brennan," she whispered.

"Good work," she glanced at her watch. "Only twenty five more minutes." She let out a deep sigh and sat next to Lisa and smiled. "We make a pretty good team. It was nice to hang out with you for a few hours."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm honored to have gotten to know you more. This was such a good idea of Parker's."

Brennan smiled and was about ready to reach out a hand but quickly jumped when once again Booth's head appeared.

"HAHAHAHA! FOUND YOU!"

Brennan was in shock as Booth quickly grabbed her by the arm and carefully dragged her out of her hiding place. Then he looked down at the young grad student who seemed like she was going to cry.

"Just to make you feel better, I saw her on the far wall in the shadows. You did your best to hide her, and you did a good job. You were a great liar. I would have believed it if I hadn't seen her. Good luck on hiding from your partner."

He stood up and he and Brennan walked off. She was shooting him a death glare. "You are so unfair."

"What was unfair about it, Bones? I found you. Now what kind of question should I ask you?" he thought as he placed his finger on his chin.

"Whatever the hell you want," a really pissed off Brennan replied.

Booth grinned as he leaned closer to her ear, so only she could hear the question he was about to ask.

"What kind of panties you wearing?"

Brennan's mouth dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gave him the death glare yet again, but shrugged as she leaned towards his ear, so that he could hear her.

"Black lace, of course," she purred.

His grin became wider and then he said, "Remember, now you have to sit put for five more minutes and then we get to see who really is better."

Booth was gone before she could get another word in. She growled as she sat on the hard ground. This was going to be a long five minutes.


	5. Predator vs Prey

Booth raced toward the elevator. When the doors opened, there stood an excited Hodgins. Booth pressed the button for the first floor.

"Did you catch Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked.

"Yep, she thinks she's so smart!"

"Don't underestimate her, Booth. She can break you like a twig."

"What about your partner? Have you found him?"

"No," Hodgins sighed. "Someone told me that he was in the basement somewhere, so I'm heading that way."

"Good luck finding him," Booth hurried to his hiding spot, that was inside one of the smaller storage rooms.

* * *

He was wrong. It took her approximately thirty minutes to find him. He couldn't believe it. How the hell had she known? She'd had the biggest grin on her face when she'd found him.

"Who told you?" he asked, demanding to know.

She shrugged. "Almost everyone knows better than to lie to me, especially Hodgins."

"WHAT? He sold me out?"

"Yes. Now, come on. I found a good hiding spot myself and I'm going to win this next round."

"So what's your personal question, Bones?"

Brennan thought for a moment. She really wasn't sure what to ask. She basically knew everything about him.

"What is it with you and falling for blonde lawyers?"

"Well..." he trailed off, realizing that he had never come up with a reason why he liked them, until now. "I guess because they're dumb... but smart."

Brennan burst into laughter and lightly slapped Booth in the arm. "Well, I'm off to hide. Have fun finding me!"

She left the storage room and slowly walked to the elevator. This was going to be a tag round. She felt like running from her partner, kind of excited that he was chasing her like some predator hunting pray. She sighed as she pressed the button for the fifth floor. She was going to start in the Egypt tomb again, and hopefully Booth would look for her there.

* * *

Booth's five minutes were almost up. He slowly paced the room until the door opened and Cam came running in. She quickly ducked behind one of the containers and waited. A few seconds later, Cam's partner, Alison Stambrose entered, almost out of breath.

"Ag.. Ag... Agent Booth, did you see that sneaky little witch come in here?"

"Witch?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call her from now on. She's found me twice and she always manages to disappear just as I find her."

Booth smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Alison, but I didn't see her come in," he replied as he pointed to the container where Cam was hiding.

Alison smiled, "Oh, okay then. Thank you Agent Booth!"

She headed for the doors and then opened and closed them, and immediately hopped behind a container as Cam stepped out.

"Thanks for covering for me, See..."

"HAHAHA! I got you!" Alison yelled as she ran and jumped at Cam, almost knocking her to the floor.

Cam sighed and then looked at Booth who had a silly grin on his face.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"But it was hilarious. Now, you guys haven't by chance seen Bones, have you?"

"I was in the Elevator with her," Alison said. "She was heading to the fifth floor."

"The fifth floor? She hid on that floor the last time." Booth shrugged, "Oh well, makes it easier for me. Thanks Alison."

He started to whistle as he walked out of the storage room and headed for the elevator. When he steped out on the fifth floor the Egyptian tomb was his first stop. To his surprise, he saw her leaning up against a wall. No one was around and the lights were out.

"You have to be kidding me. This was all too easy. Are you giving up?" he asked as he came closer to her. Brennan smiled as she backed up, making sure she had full access to the door.

"I'm going to make it very hard for you to catch me. Someone must have ratted on me for you to find me this fast."

"Alison told me."

Brennan smiled and then looked at her partner, "Catch me if you can!"

She dashed out of the tomb and ran down the hallway to the elevator again. He saw her press one of the bottom buttons, but he couldn't make it to the elevator before the doors closed, so he hurried to the stairs and ran down. He ran down the stairs until he managed to get a glimpse of her. However, the floor she had decided to get off on was completely dark. He opened up his phone to use it's light to look around. He jumped as he saw a figure move and shone his light in that direction but was disappointed. It wasn't Brennan, but Hodgins.

"What in the world are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"No, I'm trying to hide from my partner, Kayla. She's almost as obsessive at this game as Parker. I'm hiding down here until my two hours are up, which will be in thirty minutes."

"Good luck. Did you by chance see Bones down here?"

"Nope. You're the first person I've seen down here since I came down about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh, okay. I think I'm going to have to play her little game. She wants to be found. She wants to play the tag portion."

"Oh, dude, get her good!"

Booth decided to go up a level. Maybe she didn't get off on this floor.

* * *

Brennan peeked around the platform where Booth was talking to a small group of people, trying to figure out where she was. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and slowly revealed herself.

"Oh Booth, are you giving up on me?" she asked, leaning up against the railing.

Booth smiled as he turned to her. He started to walk to her, his pace slow. She slowly began to back up, and then quickly turned around and ran into her office. He stopped running to catch his breath, then slowly entered the room. He knew there was only one way out of that room, and he was going to guard it so she couldn't escape. He had her now. He slowly eyed the office. Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned around. She would have escaped if he hadn't quickly stuck his foot out, and that made her trip. She fell hard to the floor with a short scream. She quickly tried to get up, but something was stopping her. Booth grinned as he placed his foot on her back, making it impossible for her to move.

"I caught my prey." He slowly lifted his foot off her and then grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her up. He smiled slowly as he forced her to back up against the wall.

"Hurry up and ask your question so we can continue this."

"Alright, Bones, can I kiss you?"

Before she could answer, her watch began beeping signaling the end of the two hours. She pushed him back and said, "Sorry, but I don't have to answer that."

"Oh yes you do. I caught you. Now, give me my kiss."

She laughed and ducked under his arm. "No. Now, if you excuse me, I need some sleep before we play again tomorrow. And since you didn't catch me, I'm hiding again!"


	6. Blindside pt 1

**I'm sure a few of you have been thinking, "You've updated 2-3 times everyday for the past two days and then you make us wait another twenty-four hours for the next chapter?!" Well, I've made that wait completely worth it! This chapter is longer than all of my other chapters, AND, is also part one of the blindside. However, there is some bad language in this chapter, and I need to know if I need to move this story up a rating! One other thing, I'm aiming for complete and utter shock. Please do let me know if I've hit my mark! **

A few weeks had passed and everyone was still having fun racing around playing Tag and Seek. Angela and Hodgins were lying on an air-mattress in Angela's office, snuggling.

"I'm having a great time with Michael. He's really nice and he's funnier than you are," Angela said as her hands roamed up and down Hodgin's chest.

"Yeah? Well, Kayla sure knows her way around the building. She's caught me more times than I've caught her. It's nice to get to know her."

Angela rolled on top of him, and gave him a kiss before mentioning, "I noticed that Booth was getting kind of flirty with Brennan they other day. I wonder how it's going with them."

"I'm not sure. I can always double check with the "BB team" to see what Dr. Brennan and Booth are up to."

"Jack, if they find out we're setting them up, we'll be doing the millions of paperwork they do for years."

"Aw, but we have a weapon. Little Parker thought of it first. Surely, they can't punish him, we just went along with it!"

"We're hiding behind a child!"

"And your point?"

Angela laughed as she punched Hodgins shoulder, "You're something else, Jack Hodgins."

"Let's talk to the team tomorrow morning. Maybe they have some info that we don't know about. In the meantime though, I think I'm going to spend the rest of my night loving my beautiful fiancée."

* * *

Its was 9 in the morning and a small number of people sat around one of the platform tables, including Angela, Hodgins, and Sully.

"Well then, Report Team, what do we got?" Angela asked.

"Nothing really," Steven Anderson said. "They seem to be a lot friendlier these past few weeks."

"I agree. They're definitely hitting it off," Cameron Westly agreed.

"Good, we need to somehow get them to at least kiss," Sully smiled.

"I have an idea," came a small voice.

They turned to see Parker come up the stairs.

"Alright, let's hear it," Hodgins grinned.

"Well, I think if they got trapped somewhere, and they couldn't get out."

"We can't hold them hostage, can we?" Cameron asked.

"Sure we can. We just don't tell them we did it on purpose."

"Yeah, and then make it really, really hot."

Parker looked at Cameron, "Why do they have to be hot?"

Hodgins shook his head, "This is more of an adult conversation, Parker. Thanks for the idea though. I think we might go for it. Now, run along."

He gave the kid a hug and then watched as he ran back to Brennan's office.

"He's a smart cookie," Steven smiled.

"Yeah, he is. Now, how are we going to trap them?" Sully asked.

* * *

Another few days had passed and basically everyone had stopped playing to get together to help with the "BB" plan, except for a few small groups, and of course, Booth and Brennan themselves.

It was Booth's turn to find Brennan now, and it was getting harder and harder to rely on the people he met in the halls. At least she was hiding from the second floor to the fifth floor, the rest were now being off limits to hide, so people could go back to work if they wanted. Booth finally found someone who might be able to help him find his prey.

"Please tell me you're playing," he asked Cameron.

"Yes," She lied. "I'm looking for Steven. Have you seen him?"

"He's on the third floor. I just saw him."

"Great! Thanks, Booth."

She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know where Bones is?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Now why would I rat her out?"

"Because if you don't, I won't be responsible for how many artifacts you're supposed to keep track of get broken."

Cameron's mouth dropped, "Are you threatening me?" she asked with a little tease in her voice.

"Nope, I'm stating future facts. Where is she?"

"I saw her up on the fifth floor in the small storage closet next to the tomb, but please don't tell her I said that."

"I won't. Thank you!"

Booth quickly ran back over to the elevator as Cameron started looking for a number on her phone, "Angela, the paladin is moving!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Brennan peeked around the corner to see that no one was on the fourth floor. She quickly ran to another section of the corridor and peeked again. There stood Hodgins talking to Zack. She crept up to them.

"Have you guys seen Booth?" she asked them.

"I just saw him on the third floor," Zack mentioned. "He said he was going to the second."

She smiled at that. "I need a good hiding place. Do you know where there might be one?"

Hodgins shrugged. "There's a supply closet next to the tomb on the fifth floor. There's a big box that's empty, and the rest of them are all filled up. I just sat in that box a few times and no one ever found me."

"Thanks!"

Without another word, she charged up the stairs to the room Hodgins mentioned and popped herself in the box, and closed it up. There was only thirty more minutes left in this round and she was determined to win.

About five minutes had passed when she heard the doors open. She smiled as she saw her partner enter. There was no way in hell he was going to find her in here, unless he opened up every single box, and there was a lot! He'd already wasted about an hour and a half, so she could stay there for another thirty minutes.

However, to her dismay, her box was the first one he opened.

"What the hell?"

Booth laughed as he went to grab her. She jumped up and put a hand in his face. "This isn't fair. I demand another five minute head start.

"Sorry, I caught you. I get to ask you a personal question."

"The answer is no, now, count to five hundred and then come look for me."

She walked to the entrance of the closet, but the door refused to open. She turned and eyed Booth. "This isn't funny."

"I swear I'm not doing anything," he protested as he raised his hands in surrender.

Brennan tried the knob again, but it was locked. Then she began slamming into the door with her shoulder, but it was impossible with it being one of the big, heavy, steel doors.

"Hello?" she yelled, hoping someone could hear her.

Silence.

Finally, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh damn them. When I get my hands on Zack and Hodgins they're going to be suffering broken bones!"

Booth went to where she was standing and tried to break down the door himself. Still no luck.

"I'm sure they had some help. I ran into Cameron when I came looking for you. She said you were here."

Brennan glanced at her partner, "I never saw Cameron. I've only seen Hodgins and Zack right before..." she stopped and looked at him. "I think we've been had."

Suddenly, the temperature in the room quickly rose. Booth whispered, "They are going to be in deep shit!"

* * *

Three hours had gone by and by now every person in the building had found out about the plan. To their surprise, everyone went for it. They were making bets to see who would kiss who first and debating the appropriate time to shut off the cameras to the room. Everyone was cooperating with the plan, except for the two who didn't know what was going on.

"Why don't they just kiss and confess their undying love?" Angela yelled.

Hodgins looked up at the large screen, set up on the platform so everyone could see. "Maybe because they know what's going on and they want to work it out for themselves?"

"Then we need to come up with another plan. They haven't said much to each other. This is bad."

"No, what's bad is that when they get out, we're all going to be in deep shit for kidnapping them."

"This is my fault," Parker whispered sadly as he sat on one of the steps.

Cam sat next to him, "Why would this be your fault?"

"Because it was my idea, and I think maybe now they hate each other."

Sully smiled at him. "They don't hate each other, Parker. Believe me, they're far from hating each other. I think maybe it's just a weird situation and they're just not comfortable."

Parker sat quietly on the step, lost in thought while the others began to discuss a plan B. Just then, an idea popped into his head. He began to open his mouth, but then quickly closed it. He was going to do this on his own. He slowly got up and grabbed the key to the room. No one saw him go.

* * *

Brennan was pacing the side of the room, mumbling to herself. She thanked herself for wearing a tank top and shorts that day because it appeared the heat wasn't going away. Luckily as well, they had several bottles of water with them.

"Bones, will you please sit down. You're giving me a headache," Booth muttered.

"Oh, don't you even say a word to me. This is your fault."

"What? Why is this my fault?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

Booth sighed as he laid his head back against one of the boxes. He slowly lifted it back up when he heard the door open and then close. Brennan looked up to see Parker coming towards them.

"Parker, please tell me you've come to rescue us," Booth begged.

"Sorry, daddy. I'm here on business."

"Will you tell everyone to let us out?" he asked.

"I can't Dad! You have to stay in here."

"Who trapped us in here?" Brennan asked.

Parker looked nervously at her, "Dr. Hodgins."

She threw her hands in the air. "I KNEW IT!"

"Dr. Bones, it was my idea!"

Silence filled the room. Booth looked at Brennan who in turned looked at his son.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"It's you and my daddy. You're making everyone insane, and we decided, everyone, to lock you two in here until you got to know what we know is between you both."

He sounded so adult like that Booth had to fight not to laugh. "And what is that?" he asked.

"We all can see it. Why can't you?" he whispered.

"See what?"

Parker stood tall, and then turned and headed for the door.

"If you don't know, then I'm not telling. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Daddy. Good night Dr. Bones."

Parker walked out and Booth followed him but by the time he tried to open it, it was locked once again. Brennan sighed as she stood up and walked over to Booth. She whispered quietly in his ear. "I think we might be monitored, so I'm saying this very quietly. This is getting out of hand. If they find out we've been hiding this for almost five months, they'll kill us."

"Yeah," he whispered back as she continued to stare at the door, "but at least we know what they want.

"Since they're playing a little game, why don't we play one?"

"Oh?" he asked.

"Two can play this game. Are you in?"

He grinned. "I'm so in."

* * *

Parker walked back into the lab with a smile on his face. Everyone went to him immediately.

"You did a good job, Parker. I didn't think you had the courage to say that to them," Hodgins said. Then he groaned, "But did you have to say my name?"

"I knew they weren't going to do anything, and they'd punish you before me."

Everyone laughed, but the laughing stopped as one of the guards turned up the volume. "Listen to this."

Everyone stared at the screen in silence hearing Booth and Brennan scream at each other.

"This is all your fault. You know that right? You're the one who's always touching me and flirting with me!" Brennan yelled as she circled Booth.

"Oh, don't even think of blaming me for this. I wasn't flirting with you! You're the last person I want to flirt with."

"Oh, well obviously everyone in this building, and hell, even in your building, thinks we're in love, and that we're denying the whole thing. The day Zack becomes the most sociable person in the universe is the day I'd ever consider fucking you!"

On the platform, everyone's mouth dropped to their feet.

Booth walked towards Brennan, trapping her between a wall and his hard body.

"Maybe we should just get it over with. Maybe I should just fuck you right here and get it out of the way."

Brennan shoved him away, "I'm sorry to disappoint your ego, but there's someone else."

Booth stared at her, "Oh yeah? Who? Sully?"

"Sully? Don't even think about it. Since he came back, we've barely talked, much less anything else!" she hissed.

"Oh, then who is your dream lover, Bones? Hodgins? Zack? Goodman?"

Brennan put her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring at her partner.

"Angela."

Back on the platform, everyone's eyes flew to the artist. Angela just stared at the screen, her eyes as wide as they could go, and her mouth hanging open.

"Angela? You'd like to have a sexual relationship with Angela instead of me?" Booth yelled.

"Yes, I would. Hodgins is a wanker when it comes to pleasing Angela. I could please her in so many ways."

Cameron had to quickly drag Parker out of the lab before things got worse.

"Who would you have, Booth? Who in this world would you love to have in your bed, besides Cam. Everyone wants Cam."

"Hmm, besides Cam? I'd have to say... probably Hodgins."

"HAH! I knew it!"

"Oh, grow up, Temperance. It's not like I'll ever have a piece of his ass."

Everyone in the lab was now looking at Hodgins, as he stared in shock.

"You and Hodgins are both wankers, aren't you?" Brennan asked as she sat down on one of the boxes.

"We try not to let it be known. If everyone knew that Hodgins was bi along with me, I don't think Angela could handle it."

"Ah, poor Angela. I could always comfort her."

"HAH! You wish. She'd never get in bed with you."

"Wanna make a bet?" Brennan challenged with the most serious look anyone had ever seen.

Angela closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her best friend was talking about her like this.

"I don't make bets, Bones, not anymore. Now, since we both just let out our confession for love, how are we going to let the team know that we don't love each other?"

"Well since you're so obsessive with our bug boy, why don't you talk to him? Maybe you can seductively persuade him to open the door."

"Sure, you wish you could hear me say that to him, but I'm not saying one word."

"And neither am I. I'm not going to confess my undying love for Angela unless we are in private, so I guess we're stuck here until we do fuck."

"This is going to be a long wait," Booth sighed as he sat on a box on the other side of the room.

"Yes it is," Brennan answered. "And for the record, I still hate you more than I hated you then."

"The feeling is mutual, Temperance. Good night."

"Good night."

**So? **


	7. Blindside pt 2

**Alright, here's part two of the blindside! Sad to say, but after this chapter, there will be only one more chapter left. It definitely looks like all of you have enjoyed this story and I'm ecstatic! I also really wanted to thank you guys for your amazing reviews. They lit my day up so much, now I find it near impossible to write any angst for my other stories!**

For the first time in several years, the Jeffersonian was completely silent. Not one person was stirring in the lab, or making noise. The first person to speak was Zack.

"I believe that we might have been mistaken."

Everyone started to mumble to each other, leaving Angela still staring at Booth and Brennan who had their backs to each other.

"This is all wrong. What about the flirting? What about the dinners they shared?" Angela asked, still in shock.

"Do you think they might be playing us," Sully asked who moved up next to Angela.

"I've never heard Dr. Brennan more serious in my life," Zack stated. "I believe she is indeed in love with Angela and has no romantic interest in Agent Booth."

"I feel like an idiot," Goodman sighed.

"You are an idiot." Hodgins stood on a chair. "They're both playing us, guys. I'm not Bi, and neither is Booth. He's in love with Dr. Brennan, and they're pulling our tails."

"What do you suggest we do?" Zack asked.

"Well, I'm not going in there. That's just wrong. I say we send Ange in there. She says she heard everything so let's see if she can get Dr. Brennan to kiss her. If she doesn't agree, which I know she won't because she's not that type of woman, we'll have won, and that'll be the end of the story."

"But what if she does kiss Angela?"

Everyone was silent. "Then we've no choice but to let them go," Zack replied.

Angela sighed, "I really don't want to do this."

"You have to, Angela! We' can't let them get away with this," Sully pleaded.

"Fine, FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

* * *

It took Angela about thirty minutes to have the guts to enter the storage closet with two very pissed off partners. She could probably handle Booth, but she'd never fought with Brennan. Never in her ten years of being best friends with her had they ever fought. She closed her eyes and then put the key in the lock. She sighed as she stepped in.

Brennan heard the door open and close. She quickly winked at Booth and then turned to see Angela. She knew it was either going to be Angela or Hodgins, and she was kinda glad it was Angela.

"You have a lot of guts coming in here, Angela," Booth grunted.

"Oh shut up, Booth! She's here to say something. Let her speak. What's going on Angela? Have you and Hodgins decided to release us?" Brennan asked.

Angela shook her head. "No. I came to see if it was true."

Brennan gave her a confused look. "See if what's true?"

Angela sighed, "If... if you love me."

Brennan moaned as Booth smiled. "Aww, this is going to be interesting," Booth smirked as he gulped the last of his water.

"Booth, will you please excuse us?" Brennan asked.

"Hell no! I'm going to sit right here and see two beautiful lesbians go at it!"

"Booth, please," Angela begged.

Booth sighed, "Fine! Fine! I need another water anyway."

Booth left as Angela looked at her best friend. She somehow felt very uncomfortable around her.

"Angela, have a seat."

Angela sat down. Everyone on the platform had their eyes glued to the screen. Cam turned the speakers up a notch so the people in the back could hear what they were saying.

"You shouldn't have heard that. I totally forgot that you lot were probably listening in. I was extremely mad at Booth."

"This is a trick. Right, Bren? This is just a silly joke you're playing with us so you can get even, right?"

"Why would I get even? I'm stuck with Booth for almost 18 hours a day. It's not like I'm not used to him being around me. I'm just mad that you all locked us in here, and without explanation until his son came in here telling us that he thinks that Booth and I are in love. We're only friends, Angela. Nothing more."

"But... you love me?"

_'God, this really wasn't part of the plan,' Brennan thought. 'But I need to make up something quick.'_

Brennan turned to Angela and faced her. "I love you and will always love you, no matter what, Angela."

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" she asked. She just had to know.

"About since that time you helped cheer up Amy Cullen by showing her the Louvre. I realized that I'd started to have feelings towards you that I wasn't supposed to have. I wanted to stay professional. I thought that it wouldn't work in the work environment."

Angela stood there in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. The plan wasn't working very well.

"When you and Hodgins proved me wrong, it was too late. It was hard for me, but I've learned to deal with it."

"I never knew."

"Of course not. I hid it pretty well, I thought. I guess I didn't realize that all the time I spent with Booth would lead to everyone thinking we were in love."

Angela quickly turned. "I think I need to go."

She headed for the door, but her arm was tugged and it made her stop.

"Angela, please don't be mad at me. Your friendship means more to me than anything in this world. I love you too much to destroy something that we both know we can't have."

"I know, but..."

Then she did it. The world famous forensic anthropologist did it. She quickly brought her arm up to Angela's face and leaned in, kissing her on the lips. Everyone in the lab was in total shock, even Hodgins. They all stared as Brennan gave Angela a very passionate kiss, and then slowly broke free, her finger and thumb gently stroking Angela's lips.

"I love you. Never forget that."

Brennan turned and slowly walked away, hiding the most evil grin on her face. Angela moved her hand with her lips and then quickly exited the closet. That proved it right there. Brennan and Booth were indeed no in love.

They had no choice but to let them out. For one, the quarantee was coming to an end and Cullen would have wanted them to get started on more cases as soon as possible. And two, they knew they'd misread their flirtations. How were they supposed to know Booth was in love with Hodgins and Brennan in love with Angela?


	8. The End

**Here goes, the last chapter of The games they shall play. I really wanted to post this so much sooner, but I've been having problems wondering how I should write this. Thankfully, it is written and I would love to know what you all thought about this chapter and story!**

Two weeks had gone by and everyone was finally able to get out of the Jeffersonian. While they all were sad to see the games ending, they were all happy to get back to work. They were thankful to Brennan and Booth that the punishment for locking them in the closet wasn't more severe. Since it had been Parker's idea, all they'd had to do was do extra paperwork. But it wasn't as bad as it could have been if Angela and Hodgins had come up with the idea.

Brennan had stopped by the doctors that morning about something she had begun to expect. After a quick call, Booth had picked her up and immediately went into interrogation mode.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"Absolutely nothing," she grinned.

"Then what did you think was wrong with you?"

"I never did believe something was wrong with me. It's good news, just almost unexpected. However, if you don't stop questioning me, you aren't going to hear it."

"Okay, what's the news then?"

* * *

In less than thirty minutes later, Booth and Brennan stood in front of the rest of the team and Parker.

"Booth and I have decided that it's time to tell you all the truth. We've been having a romantic relationship for almost six months now, but we've decided to keep it between us. However, it seems that Parker knows us better than we thought. You all putting Booth and I in that closet was not very pleasant, and we both knew what you were planning. We decided that we were going to go ahead and play a little game of our own, and it seems that it went very well. I never expected to kiss Angela, but it seemed to be appropriate since you sent her to try and trick us. You're a good kisser, Ange!" Brennan laughed. "However, that's not all. I was just at the doctor's, and I found out that I'm three months pregnant."

Everyone except for Booth and Brennan stood there, either shocked, or had a frown on their face. How could they have been tricked like that. Only one person had a smile on his face, and that was Parker Booth.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!!"


End file.
